Sonate au Clair de Lune
by Haina Aquarius-sama
Summary: Milo acaba de se mudar e descobre a existência de um misterioso pianista U.A. yaoi MiloxCamus


**Disclaimer: Kuru-sensei que está rico agora, então subentendesse que Saint Seiya pertence a ele. Até porque se fosse meu seria Gold Saints, Seiya e Saori não existiriam e Camus e Milo seriam os principais. Sem fins lucrativos.**

**N/A: Quando escrevo U.A. o esquema é assim: As cores dos cabelos são as que me convém, amo escrever Camus com cabelos negros. "Pierre" e "de Merville" do nome do aquariano lindo eu inventei e o "Ventimiglia" do Milo é um nome de ator [quem quiser comprovar, assista a abertura de Heroes, ;-P.**

**Boa leitura!**

Sonata ao luar

A noite já caíra fazia muito tempo. O céu estava limpo, mas não havia tantas estrelas visíveis. Sacudiu os cachos loiros num claro tique nervoso. A brisa noturna era realmente admirável. Sua casa parecia agradável, mas algo no jardim o atraía desde que chegara em Atenas, poucas horas atrás. A vizinhança mergulhava no profundo silêncio e excetuando poucas residências, a maioria das luzes estava apagada.

Milo não sabia o que o levara a sentar ao pé da porta. Já pensava em entrar e dar uma olhada no telescópio da varanda do segundo patamar quando ouviu a doce melodia. Começou tímida e depois ganhou firmeza. Reconheceu com um sorriso uma perfeita execução de uma das sinfonias de Beethoven, não sabia ao certo qual. Fechou os olhos e deixou-se afundar no agradável som de piano.

Não soube quanto tempo ficou em estado quase letárgico, mas voltou a visualizar – sem, no entanto, enxergar – o gramado esverdeado na sua frente, quando a música chegou ao fim. Olhou para as casas do lado oposto e fixou-se na terceira imediata à sua direita. A luz desta, antes acesa, apagou. Mas não sem o grego ver a silhueta distante da pessoa por trás da cortina.

--

Pôs na boca um pouco mais de galactopureko1. A senhora de cabelos que um dia foram ruivos (e que agora lembravam a Milo cor de ameixa desbotada) era só sorrisos. O seu novo vizinho era muito simpático e sua educação lhe ordenava oferecer um doce (embora agradecido, o também grego desejava que ela parasse de criar monólogos a cada pergunta feita).

-Pianista? Sim, temos um pianista. Mora aqui há quase um ano. Eu nunca falei com ele pessoalmente, é meio arredio, mas o carteiro me disse que não provavelmente não é grego, o nome é meio estranho. Não me lembro direito. Creio que sequer tenha olhado em seu rosto diretamente, apenas o vi de longe duas ou três vezes. O rapaz tem muito cabelo, isso é verdade. Não sei do que ele vive se quer saber, praticamente não sai de casa. Mas toca toda noite, ora essa! Faz um barulho danado, gostaria realmente que ele escolhesse melhor os horários...

-Barulho? Acha mesmo que o piano faz barulho? – ele a cortou educadamente, embora por dentro estivesse irritado com o comentário quase... ignorante.

-Não acha o mesmo? Bom, sinceramente eu prefiro a boa música grega. Sabe que outro dia...

-Perdão. Eu tenho que ir. Sabe como é, não terminei de arrumar as coisas e estou abusando de sua hospitalidade. Com licença.

Sem dar brechas para a vizinha faze-lo voltar, retirou-se. Ficou uns minutos olhando a casa pintada de um azul muito claro, como se o piano voltasse a ser manipulado a qualquer momento. Mas a senhora fora clara em seu discurso: ele só tocava à noite. Voltou para a sua própria morada. Observando-a de dia, percebia que teria que pinta-la por fora. O desbotado lembrou-lhe momentaneamente o cabelo nem branco nem vinho da vizinha falante e não pôde reprimir uma risadinha. Tratou de tirar aquela comparação da mente ou sua boca grande o trairia.

Chegou rapidamente à óbvia conclusão. Se a "ameixa desbotada" não sabia muita coisa sobre o tal pianista, não poderia existir quem soubesse naquelas bandas. A mulher parecia uma antena de satélite!

Então, o tal era homem e não era grego, do tipo bem anti-social. Quase um ano ali e não se entrosara, sendo que Milo já fizera amizade com os vizinhos das casas mais próximas no primeiro dia.

O grego abriu a porta, deparando-se com as diversas caixas espalhadas que evidenciavam a recente mudança. Teria muito trabalho.

--

Escorpião estava brilhante. O grego não pôde deixar de pensar que era uma coincidência justo o seu signo estar tão à vista, mesmo não acreditando nesse tipo de coisa. Comprimiu mais os olhos contra o telescópio ao virar para o outro lado. Achou outra constelação, e tateando cegamente achou mais uma carta estelar e pôs-se a desenha-la, marcando suas posições em relação às outras estrelas. Não chegou nem à metade quando todo tipo de som pareceu silenciar. Apenas para começar outro.

Instintivamente Milo fechou os olhos, sentindo a nuca arrepiar. Desta vez era apenas uma música de Enya, mas não deixou de admirar a beleza daquele toque. Olhou para a casa azul. A luz estava acesa.

Sentou na borda da varanda. Aquela música lhe trazia uma estranha sensação de paz. Admirava muito o piano, mas especialmente o jeito desse pianista o fazia divagar.

Cantarolou a letra da música. Parou de imediato ao ouvir o resultado. Não. A melodia pura era mais atraente. O som tinha algo de magnético...

"_Sou notívago errante..."_

o deixava letárgico...

"_Ouvir estrelas..."_

era como um transe...

"_Falar com elas..."_

como se a música falasse...

como se a música falasse...

"_Ao som de sonata ao luar..."_

Sentiu um estranho frio na barriga e abriu os olhos. Se não estivesse em estado de calmaria absoluta antes teria gritado.

Mais alguns segundos e ele cairia do primeiro andar.

Milo sorriu.

-Você quase me atraiu para o abismo com sua bela canção, sereia.2

"_Me faz delirar..."_

--

Duas semanas e Milo já podia dizer que sua casa estava praticamente em ordem. Só faltava pintar a parte de fora, mas ainda não se decidira em relação à cor. Era amigável com todos, e podia dizer que já conhecia meio mundo, uma vez que Atenas era um mundo próprio. Mas a pessoa que ele mais queria ver integrada a esse mundo não parecia se importar com esse fato.

Ganhara o hábito de certa hora da noite parar tudo o que fazia para sentar-se num banco em frente á casa azul. E toda noite ouvia o toque melancólico do piano até o final, mergulhando em divagações desconexas. Êxtase? Não. Algo mais puro.

Naquele dia, mais uma vez estava lá, sentia o coração palpitar.

O céu estava cinzento.

Sim, ele conhecia bem aquela historinha. Era uma música infantil! Deixou-se sorrir.

Mais 10 minutos e caía uma leve garoa.

Suas roupas já estavam grudando no corpo. Mas não abriu os olhos. Estava imerso no canto sedutor de sua sereia.

A chuva estava ficando forte.

Com um baque voltou à realidade molhada daquela noite.

Por que sua sereia parou de cantar?

Ficou ainda alguns minutos levando chuva com a cabeça baixa. Chegou a cogitar voltar para casa, mas viu dois pés na sua frente.

-Vai ficarr se molhando aí?

A voz grave e límpida (tão diferente da sua, rouca) soou melodiosa aos seus ouvidos. Levantou a cabeça lentamente. Por causa do escuro não conseguiu enxergar o rosto do homem, este estava debaixo de um enorme guarda-chuva.

-Querr entrarr?

Aquilo pareceu a Milo um chamado dos deuses com sotaque francês. Levantou-se e notou que era ligeiramente mais alto que o vizinho. Andaram juntos até a casa azul (a pouca distância possibilitou ao grego sentir o aroma de hortelã que emanava do outro). Piscando meio atordoado por causa da luz, Milo olhou para o pianista. Os cabelos lisos e negros chegavam-lhe no meio das costas. A pele era extremamente alva e os olhos, azuis tão escuros que se assemelhavam ao negro.

_**  
"**__Branca, tão branca, como se fosse feita__  
__toda de luar,_

_ um luar humano...__  
__ como se seu corpo fosse o maravilhoso teclado__  
__de um piano__  
__à espera de mãos de artista para o despertar..."_

Ele deixou o guarda-chuva molhado num canto para escorrer e olhou longamente para o loiro.

-Vou pegarr roupa seca.

O francês sumiu escada acima e o olhar do grego foi atraído para o piano _Fritz Dobert_ de madeira escura. Estava aberto e tudo indicava que estava sendo usado pouco tempo atrás. Era lindo.

O pianista voltou com uma camisa branca e calça verde-clara. Deu-lhe e virou as costas. Milo entendeu e rapidamente trocou de roupa. As roupas do francês tinham o cheiro de hortelã do dono.

-Pronto.

O moreno voltou-se para ele. Milo sentiu um arrepio subir à espinha. "Êxtase? Não. Algo mais puro"

-Obrigado.

Ele piscou os belos olhos azuis. O grego sentiu-se hipnotizado.

-Milo. Milo Ventimiglia. – ele sorriu estendendo a mão. Provavelmente o sorriso mais sincero que dera nas últimas duas semanas.

O francês a apertou impassível.

-Camus... Pierre Camus de Merville.

Ficaram se olhando o que pareceram intermináveis minutos. Milo desviou o olhar brevemente para o piano.

"_Nas nuvens eu vago, qual gaivota solene..."_

-Querr que eu toque?

Mais uma vez os deuses se comunicaram com ele através do francês. O grego acenou com a cabeça.

Camus sentou-se, acariciando levemente as teclas e fazendo um gesto para que Milo sentasse num banco que havia ao lado do piano.

Mozart...

Foi inevitável fechar os olhos, era quase instinto natural.

Sedutor...Magnético... Puro...

"_Com o vento navego_

_Nos ninhos de estrelas_

_Para ouvir o canto dos anjos..."_

Camus olhou para Milo e parou de tocar. Este abriu os olhos instantaneamente.

-O que...

-Vous... parce que... sente a música.

O grego sorriu.

-É diferente de tudo que já ouvi. Tem... expressão.

O francês deu um leve sorriso triste.

-Só sei fazer sons vazios. Falta... alguma coisa.

Os dois se encararam. Começava ali uma amizade.

--

-Tchaikovsky?

-Sem grraça alguma. Não tem emoção, é quase uma música morrta.

-E o Lago dos Cisnes?

-Foi um lampejo de inspirraçón.

Milo riu. O francês era extremamente teimoso.

-O único que chegou prraticamente à parfaiçón foi Beethoven, nós podemos divagarr ouvindo a pior das sonatinhas.

"Sei exatamente o que quer dizer"

Fazia algumas semanas desde aquela noite e constantemente o loiro e o moreno se reuniam ao redor do piano, Camus tocava e depois ou antes conversavam (Milo se recusava terminantemente a produzir qualquer som quando o francês dedilhava as teclas).

-Camus, por que não faz apresentações, sabe, em teatros, torneios, sei lá. Por mais que você diga que não consegue exprimir sentimento da música, é o melhor pianista que já conheci. Tenho certeza que você faria muito sucesso.

Camus tocou a tecla de mais intensidade e rapidamente tocou as seguintes até a última, percorrendo todo o teclado, sem usar o pedal. Suspirou e perguntou sem olhar para Milo:

-Você sabe por que as pessoas fazem grandes pesquisas, trabalhos ou coisas assim?

Vendo que o grego sacudiu a cabeça negativamente ele olhou bem nos olhos castanho-claros.

-Porque são covardes. Têm medo de ser esquecidas e insistem em fazer grandes feitos para que seus nomes sejam imortalizados. Não tenho esse medo. Daqui a algumas dezenas de anos não estarei vivo para ver minha obra aplaudida por todos, então realmente não me importo em fazer esse tipo de apresentação.

Como acontecia várias vezes, eles ficaram se encarando. Milo como todas essas vezes, sentiu a nuca formigar. Sussurrou sorrindo:

-Me ensina a tocar uma música?

Camus sorriu levemente, da maneira contida que só ele tinha.

-Senta aqui.

Ele se levantou e Milo sentou no banquinho do piano. O francês postou-se atrás dele e segurou sua mão direita com a própria, colando perfeitamente dedo a dedo. O loiro não pôde deixar de notar que a mão alva era um pouco menor, mais... delicada, que a sua.

-É uma seqüência simples. Tente memorizarr. – ele murmurou perto de seu ouvido.

_Tan-tan-tan-tan-tan-tan-tan-tan tan-tan-tan-tan-tan__ tan_

_Tan-tan-tan-tan-tan-tan-tan-tan tan-tan-tan-tan-tan tan-tan_

Os dedos finos de Camus guiaram os de Milo, que abria um grande sorriso.

-Nona sinfonia de Beethoven? – ele perguntou, virando o rosto de modo que sentisse a respiração leve do outro em sua bochecha.

-Exato.

Milo olhou nos olhos de Camus e fez a execução, com a mão do amigo ainda por cima da sua, sem, no entanto, ser conduzida por ela. Errou algumas notas no meio e uma no final.

-Fui ruim ou mais ou menos?

O francês sorriu.

-Parfait parra a prrimeira tentative.

--

-Magnifique!

Milo e Camus estavam na sacada da casa do grego, que mostrava como visualizar as constelações com o telescópio. O francês adorou encontrar determinadas estrelas utilizando o objeto. Enquanto isso, o grego ia contando as lendas de seus conterrâneos que explicavam as tais constelações.

-Então, a 'batalha' de Órion e Escorpião foi imortalizada pelos deuses. – ele falou sorrindo, olhando para Órion, sabendo que sua "constelação protetora" não estaria à vista. O francês tirou o rosto do telescópio e encostou-se na sacada, ao lado do loiro.

-Típique.

Milo sorriu, entendendo que ele se referia à "imortalização". Mas seus pensamentos foram cortados novamente pelo homem.

-Amarelo.

-Como?

Camus sorriu levemente.

-Sua casa combina com amarelo. Não faltava isso parra terrminar a pintur-ra?

O loiro franziu um pouco as sobrancelhas, ainda olhando para Órion. "Meu eterno inimigo." Pensou rindo muito baixo.

-Tem razão.

Olhou de esguelha para o moreno. Este também observava o céu, as madeixas negras caindo pesadamente nas costas e na grade da varanda. Sentiu a nuca formigar fortemente e virou o rosto para frente, antes que Camus também notasse a descoberta que Milo acabara de fazer.

--

O luar inundava a casa azul.

Sonata ao luar... Apropriado.

"_E através da canção..."_

Os cachos loiros balançavam desordenados na direção em que seu dono olhava, obstruindo-lhe um pouco da visão. Mas era a audição que o deixava estagnado. Por mais que evitasse entrar na casa fazia algum tempo, ele não conseguia deixar de apreciar sua trilha sonora. Era quase um vício.

Milo riu por dentro. Quase? _Era_ um vício incontrolável. Não conseguia entender a capacidade daquele homem. Ou talvez entendesse, mas custava a acreditar. O sentimento aflorara no primeiro acorde. Quase agradeceu a Deus a existência de Beethoven.

"_Do som da lira tocante..."_

Pensou em bater na porta, mas o som pararia. Não, aquela era a última coisa que queria. Girou a maçaneta muito delicadamente, e a porta abriu sem ruído. "Seria um convite para entrar, misterioso pianista?". Mas a sonata continuou.

"_Viajo em sonhos..."_

Aproximou-se vagarosamente. Ele não parou. Contornou o piano de cauda e nele apoiou-se, olhando para o pianista. E ele o encarou. Mas não parou de tocar. O azul encontrou o castanho. "Ele sabe."

-Demorou para pensar.

Milo sorriu de canto.

-Nunca deixaria de vir aqui.

Camus desviou o olhar para o teclado.

-Sonata ao Luar... é linda, pena que...

-Quoi? – o moreno perguntou num sussurro, levantando os olhos para encarar o grego. Este continuou sorrindo de canto.

-Falta alguma coisa. – respondeu no mesmo tom. Aproximou-se do moreno e ficou na frente dele. – Levante-se.

-Isso foi uma orrdem?

-Não. Estou aqui para ajudá-lo.

Camus levantou-se deixando um metro de distância entre os dois.

-Agora feche os olhos.

Apesar do olhar questionador, o francês obedeceu, fechando os olhos. Milo apagou a luz e foi até a enorme janela, afastando o cortinado e permitindo assim que a luz da lua entrasse por completo na sala, tornando a lâmpada desnecessária. A luz pálida iluminou Camus, dando a impressão de que ela e sua pele eram uma coisa só.

_"Branca, tão branca, como se seu corpo fosse__  
__esta folha sem mancha onde escrevo os meus versos__  
__a pensar,__  
__ pensar que hei de compor na alvura de seu corpo,__  
__versos do nosso amor, sem rimas nem palavras,__  
__que ela só há de ler... a viver...__  
__a vibrar..".__  
_

O grego encurtou a distância entre os dois até que ambos sentiam a respiração um do outro em seus rostos.

-Agora Camus, eu lhe ofereço o preenchimento para o espaço vago de sua música, a única falha, tão perfeita e imperfeita que chega a ser sobre-humana. Eu lhe ofereço sua liberdade – ele sussurrou colocando a mão no peito do francês, na altura do coração, analisando o compasso dos batimentos. – Pegue. Ela é sua.

"_Em busca de estrelas cadentes...ardentes..."_

Uniu seus lábios aos macios de Camus.

Ambos iluminados pela lua.

--

As estrelas já haviam se retirado e talvez o céu não estivesse tão escuro. A madrugada ia embora, ma antes que o sol desse o ar de sua graça e a lua (agora pálida e disforme) seguisse se caminho, a melodia propagou-se.

Sedutor... Magnético... Puro...

Mas _havia_ algo mais. Não era a toa que tudo fazia silêncio perante os acordes de piano.

O próprio pianista percorria o teclado com calma invejável aos deuses. Com compasso invejável aos deuses. Com _sentimento_ invejável aos deuses.

Sonata ao Luar...

A pele alva de sua cintura arrepiou-se ao sentir dois braços quentes a envolvendo. Seu dono apoiou o queixo no ombro do pianista, que encerrou a música prolongando uma última nota, que retumbou suavemente no ar. O murmúrio em seu ouvido também foi suave:

-_Agora_ está perfeita.

Camus sorriu e virou-se para Milo, não permitindo que este o soltasse.

-Merci.

Mais uma vez uniram os lábios, agora muito bem conhecidos e mapeados um pelo outro. Agora estava perfeito.

_"Branca, tão branca, como o meu pensamento__  
__antes de a encontrar."_4

Êxtase? Não... algo mais puro.

Talvez...

Amor.

"_E assim poder declarar o meu amor"_ 5

**Fim**

--

**N/A: Oui Ma Petit, é o fim ! Gostou do seu presente? Espero que sim!**

**Essa fic foi feita especialmente para minha laranja inspiradora: Jul.ly.i, que ama piano como eu. Toca lindamente essa mocinha! Esse foi seu prêmio por ter tocado esplendorosamente no torneio, all right?**

**Fic curta e meio boba. Eu estava pensando com meus botões um tema para faze-la e em meus devaneios pus Beethoven no som, e na música de número 4 veio minha inspiração. Sonata ao Luar (ou em francês, Sonate au Clair de Lune) é na minha opinião a melhor música deste gênio. Eu fiz a fic por completo ouvindo-a. Espero que gostem!**

**Bjoexxx com sabor de laranja! ;-P**

**1**** – Galactopureko é um doce grego que é uma espécie de pudim de pão coberto com creme branco.**

**2 – ****Desnecessário dizer que as sereias são seres que habitam as lendas e que com suas belas canções atraíam os marinheiros para o fundo do mar e depois os devoravam. Fiz alusão ao fato de que Milo estava tão imerso na música que quase ia sofrendo um acidente.**

**3 – ****Fritz Dobert é a maior indústria de pianos da América Latina e líder do segmento de pianos acústicos no Brasil.**

**4 – ****Esse é um poema de JG Araújo Jorge extraído do livro "Os mais belos poemas que o amor inspirou". Só coloquei dois trechos dele, o título é "Sonata ao luar" pra quem quiser ler completo.**

**5 – ****Outro poema também chamado Sonata ao luar, só que esse eu não encontrei o autor. Segue completo:**

_Sonata ao Luar_

_Sou notívaga errante  
Ouvir estrelas ...  
Falar com elas...   
Ao som de Sonata ao luar  
Me faz delirar_

Nas nuvens eu vago  
Qual gaivota solene  
Com o vento navego  
Nos ninhos de estrelas  
Para ouvir o canto dos anjos

E através da canção,  
Do som da lira tocante  
Viajo em sonhos   
Em busca de estrelas cadentes...ardentes...  
E assim poder declarar o meu amor._  
_


End file.
